Return Of The Butcheress
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Summary: Spider Woman and Ms. Marvel are sent to Manhattan by S.H.I.E.L.D. to stop a human trafficing ring. Femslash


**Return Of The Butcheress**

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Avengers

**Spider Woman/Jessica D.**

**Ms. Marvel/Carol Danvers**

**The Butcheress/Karen Serenity (OFC) Jessica/Carol**

_Summary: Spider Woman and Ms. Marvel are sent to Manhattan by S.H.I.E.L.D. to stop a human trafficing ring. Femslash _

_Crime/Romance_

The night began just like all the others for Spider Woman, she was on patrol on the west side of Manhattan. Spider Woman flew to the Manhattan ChemSAT building and looked through the skylight, she saw Whiplash manhandling the guards before stealing a large metalic drum. Spider Woman called Ms. Marvel, Hawkeye, and Iron Man and relayed her position to them, Ms. Marvel said she was three blocks away and that she was on her way. Iron Man and Hawkeye said nothing, Spider Woman silently entered the building and watched Whiplash as he carried the tank outside. Jessica knew that she couldn't wait for Carol and the others, she also knew that this was against her better judgement but she really didn't have a choice. "Whiplash, stop!" Spider Woman yelled, Whiplash turned around slowly smiling evily. "You think you can stop me Spider Slut? Ha! I'll break you into PIECES!"

Spider Woman smiled confidently as she landed and took up her Ju Jitsu stance. "Come on big boy, let's dance." she said.

Whiplash dropped the tank and charged Spider Woman, who easily dodged the hulking man before she threw a roundhouse kick, Whiplash grabbed Jessica's leg and slammed her into the wall back first, Whiplash then slammed Spider Woman into a nearby generator just as Ms. Marvel and Hawkeye arrived.

"Spider Woman!" Ms. Marvel ran over and blasted Whiplash in the chest, Whiplash stumbled backwards and let go of the limp woman. Ms. Marvel used her Photon Blast to take Whiplash down, then she ran over to Jessica while Hawkeye did nothing.

"Spider Woman? Come on Spider Woman please get up." Ms. Marvel whispered softly. Spider Woman opened her eyes and turned her head towards her blonde friend.

"Sorry I... didn't wait for y-you." Jessica said as Carol knelt down and picked Spider Woman up, bridal style and left before the S.H.I.E.L.D. Recovery Team arrived.

Ms. Marvel took Spider Woman back to her apartment where she removed Jessica's costume, mask and boots. "How bad are you hurt, Jess sweetheart?" Carol asked as she caressed Jessica's black hair gently.

"He bruised my ribs and my back when he slammed me into the wall and generator."

Carol smiled, thankful that she was able to save her friend. She leaned over and kissed Jessica on the forehead first, then on the lips. Just then Carol's S.H.L.E.L.D. communicator beeped, it was Hawkeye.

"Is the trouble over, Ms. Marvel?" he asked. "Yes Hawkeye, Spider Woman and I took care of it, though you could have come to back Spider Woman up until I got there since Iron Man didn't get involved! You were only half a block away!" Carol yelled.

"I was... indisposed at the moment." Hawkeye replied. "Yeah, screwing one of your many whores again I bet." With those final words Carol turned off her communicator, she then turned to Jessica.

"I'm calling an ambulance for you, babe." Dinah nodded. "I'll tell them that Whiplash attacked me as I was trying to leave after coming to visit a friend." Jessica said, Carol nods before she grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

Jessica spent two weeks in the hospital to let her injured ribs heal and Carol stayed by her bedside the whole time, one night Carol was looking out the window at the beautiful Manhattan skyline while Jessica slept soundly.

"Why didn't you answer my call? The Avengers needs you to help bring Enchantress and Viper down." Iron Man said. Jessica stirred in her bed, Carol glared at Iron Man.

"Jess needs me and she's way more important to me than S.H.I.E.L.D.'s needs." Carol said.

Iron Man scoffed before leaving the hospital, Carol walked back over to the plush bedside chair and sat down.

"Thanks for telling him off Carol, Iron Man tries to be so self-righteous all the time, that's why his relationships don't last." Jessica said.

"I'll always be here for you Jessica." Carol said as she grasped Jessica's left hand and squeezed it.

"I love you so much, Carol." Jessica said with a warm smile. "I love you too, Jess." Carol replied with a sparkle in her eyes.

Carol took Jessica home to her place after she was released.


End file.
